


Work It, Steve!

by Maus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maus/pseuds/Maus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was curious why Steve could only spend time with him on Wednesday. What exactly was Steve doing that made him so busy on the weekends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's Always Busy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScottwardTheGreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottwardTheGreat/gifts).



> This is honestly just silly nonsense my friend and I came up with! Why not let my OTP of all OTPs be the first Fanficition I write for this site.

Steve was hiding something. It was so obvious! Every time Tony would ask Steve out on the weekend, he'd be quick to reject him, then make it up to him on Wednesday. As if Wednesday was his only free time. When Tony called Steve to ask him what he was doing Saturday, Steve would already have an answer.

_'I have work! How's Wednesday?'_

Tony was understanding before, but now it was driving him slightly insane. He wanted to spend the weekend with his boyfriend. He wanted to have a sleepover all weekend long where, in the middle of the night, they'd make sweet, sweet love. But no! Steve was always working, working, working! What was his job anyways? Whenever Tony would ask him, Steve would get all flustered.

_'Oh ah, what's my job? I, um... it's got something to do with photography.'_

"Sooo... he's a photgrapher, Tony?" Rhodey said, jumping to conclusion. Tony shook his head as he handed Rhodey a Bud Light.

"No, that's a lie. It has to be! I mean, yes Steve is a great photographer and artist." He grumbled, sitting besides Rhodey on the dorm room's couch. "But how many clients does he get that it takes his time _every weekend_?! I mean, I get it. People understand how talented my boyfriend is. But damn it," Tony let out an angry sigh. "He ought to make time for me!!"

"He does though. Every--"

"Every Wednesday! I know, _I know_. But I'm tired of Wednesday. When he has classes that next morning, he gets up early to review the material for that class. I want him to stay in bed and cuddle with me." Tony pouted. There was a comfortable silence; both men were thinking about why Steve was always busy.

"Maybe he's cheating on you--"

" _Maybe he's cheating on me_!!" Tony said, horrified at that thought. "But why would he do that? I have been a dedicated boyfriend! I'd like to believe I am a very passionate lover in bed too! I taught all he knows--"

"Tony please. We're pratically brothers, and I don't want to hear this stuff from my brother." Rhodey said, scrunching up his nose in disgust. Tony simply gawked at him.

"Hello! We're in a crisis! My boyfriend is _cheating_ on me!"

"Wait, wait. We don't _know_ if he's cheating on you, Tony! Steve's a good guy, and a devoted Christian. We have to get some evidence first."

"Alright. Friday, we'll follow him to his _'job'_ and see what he's up to! ... Oh _shit_! What if my boyfriend's a prostitue?!"

"Enough, Tony!"


	2. My boyfriend's a what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so annoying to post! AO3 kept glitching so badly! It won't even let me tell you guys that there's only 3 chapters to this story!

"Alright. I'm off to work." Steve said, pulling on his jacket. Tony simply nodded and waved from his desk. Steve went over to him and kissed his forehead. "Bye, Tony."

            "Bye, Steve." Tony said, giving him the fakest smile possible. Steve arched an eyebrow at him.

            "Is something wrong?"

            "Is something wrong, babe?"

            Steve blinked once. "Um, no. It's just that-- your smile-- Something's up."

            The fucking understatement of the year. "Ah, Steve. What's your job again?" Tony noticed Steve's ears getting red and his eyes look at the ground.

            "I told you, Tony! It involves some photography work. N-now I have to go to work! But," Steve cleared his throat. "We're definitely talking about what's up with you. Alright?"

            Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Bye now." The door shut behind him. Tony waited for a few moments before pulling out his cell phone. "Hey, Rhodey? You see him?"

            "Yep. Got a lock on him. Hurry up outside, or we'll lose him."

            "Oh right!”

 

            “My boyfriend’s job is _two hours_ away from the campus? Oh, he’s _definitely_ cheating on me!” Tony growled.

            “We don’t know that for sure, Tony,” Rhodey said to soothe the seething man. “We’re making assumptions and unless we have some hardcore evidence, he is _not_ cheating on you.” Tony merely rolled his eyes.

            “I wouldn’t be surprised if he did—"

            “Don’t _even_ start with that!” Rhodey snapped, parking the car a building away from the one Steve was entering. “Now, come on. Let’s go see if Steve’s really a bastard."

            As both men entered the building, two words stuck out to Tony as odd.

            “Modeling agency?” He read, puzzled. Rhodey shrugged.

            “He did say his work involved photography.”

            “Hello, sirs. Do you have an appointment?” A dark-haired woman asked them from behind the desk. Both Tony and Rhodey stared at one another.

            “Er, yes. You see, we’re photographers.” Tony said quickly.

            “Oh! Are you here for the Louis Vuitton photoshoot or the Calvin Klein weekend photoshoot?”

            “Calvin Klein!” Rhodey blurted. Tony gave him a weird look. Rhodey simply shrugged and mouthed, ‘ _I don’t fucking know!’_ Fortunately for them, the woman was not paying any mind to them as she handed them an access pass.

            “Yep. Two photographers are expected to arrive late. Here you men are.”

            Tony and Rhodey both looked at each completely confused and surprise. One thing ran through their mind: _pure luck._ They headed towards the elevator.

            “The shoot is on the 3rd floor!”

            “Oh gosh, Rhodey. If Steve’s cheating on me with some hot French male model, I’ll murder him. I swear I will!”

            “Calm down, Romeo.” Rhodey sighed. “Now, where could he be?”

            “Alright, Rogers. Drop the robe.” A woman’s voice dominantly said. “I want to see you in nothing but your briefs.”

            Tony’s jaw dropped. “So he _is_!” Tony barged into the photoshoot before Rhodey even had a chance to stop him.

            In the room, there was a large white window and a large white backdrop. Several lights surrounded a woman, currently looking annoyed and confused. Steve had nothing but purple, satin boxer briefs. He was also wearing a lovely shade of red on his cheeks. He looked absolutely horrified.

            “ _Tony_?! What are you doing _here_?!”

            “Let me redirect the question back to you, mister secretative! What is all this?!”

            “A photoshoot, obviously.” The woman said. “Mr. Rogers is my model.” She then looked at Steve, crossed. “I thought I told you to keep your fans away when I’m working.”

            Steve put his hands up in defense. “I don’t even know how he got up here!”

            “Does it all matter?! Steve, you’re a _model?!_ ”

            “An underwear model.” The woman corrected.

            Tony rolled his eyes. “A model nonetheless! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

            “Because it’s embarrassing! I didn’t want anyone to know it was me in those ads. I have June,” He gestured towards the photographer. “Photoshop my face so no one on campus would know it was me!”

            “Do you realise the street cred I could get with my boyfriend being a model?”

            “TONY!!”


End file.
